


The Best Things

by Dixonsrovia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I'll probably add more tags as I go, M/M, No Apocalypse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixonsrovia/pseuds/Dixonsrovia
Summary: Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated<3 and this is my first time writing so tell me what you thought of it.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as just another late shift at the diner turns into the worst day of Paul's life.

What starts off as just another late shift at the diner turns into the worst day of Paul's life.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jesus" Paul felt something pulling his arm but he didn't want to get up. He hasn't slept that well in god knows how long. Paul jumped awake when he was startled by a slap on the face. "Okay okay I'm up alright" rubbing his eyes he looked up to find Tara staring down at him with her arms crossed. "D-Did I do something?" "You we're supposed to be at work an hour ago man." Paul jumped up and started packing his stuff to head out so he wouldn't get yelled at, he knew how his boss was. "Sorry got to go you know how Gregory is I'll text you when I get there" Paul hugged her tight and ran out the door. As he sped of in his car windows down Tara was calling his name but he couldn't hear it over the all the noise from the car. "Dammit" Tara muttered holding his phone in her hand. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jesus where the hell you been" "Sorry Kal I ran late and had some car trouble on the way up" Paul felt bad knowing Kal had to work all morning alone. "Well Gregory wants to talk to you in his office" "Thanks, see you in a bit" He walked off in the direction of the office. Paul stopped outside knowing this was going to be a fight. "Jesus, what took you so long you were two hours late?" "Look Gregory I'm sorry I had car problems an-" "I don't care, this is the second time this week you've been late and I'm tired of it so come in on time or your fired" Gregory added cutting Paul off before he could finish. "I understand and it won't happen again sir" Paul exhaled and turned the doorknob starting to walk out. "I mean it now if you're late one more time this week you're fired, and you will be working night shift as well tonight." Paul glanced at Gregory and headed out of the office slamming the door shut. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Paul went to reach for his phone but it wasn't there. "Shit, must've left it at Tara's" he walked off towards the front when he bumped into a tall man. "Sorry I'm so sorry" this day can't get any better he thought to himself. He tried to walk away when he grabbed Paul by the shirt and pulled him back. "Look I said I'm sorr-" "it's fine just best not to try anything" the man shoved him and walked off. "Jesus hurry up man I'm struggling here" Paul rushed over to help Kal serve the food. "Those go to table four and the burgers are for seven" "okay I'll be back for the rest" he glared towards the tables searching for four and seven. Once he found them he went to get the other orders. "Two and three" Kal started off to the kitchen. Paul went to table two and served them their food and stopped when he seen the tall redneck at the next table. "Here's your order sir" Paul went to place it on the table when it slipped from his hands and fell onto the man. "I'm sorry so so sorry I'll go get paper towels for you" he sped off to the back and grabbed the paper towels. This day can't possibly get any worse can it. "Here's the towels and I'll go get you another order and come right back" the man just grunted and started cleaning up the food all over himself. "Kal I need another hamburger." Paul raced off to the table and gave him the food and walked off towards the kitchen. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was past mid night and Paul was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. No one usually comes after nine or so to the diner. He just started to close up the place and walked towards his car when he seen someone next to it with a motorcycle. As he got closer Paul started to recognize the guy. "Oh no" the man from earlier he remembered him now. He started to walk to his car and herd the man talking to himself and kicking the motorcycle. "Piece of shit" the guy kept saying hitting it repeatedly. "Would you like some help?" Paul figured it was the least he could do after this night. "Don't need your damn help" "Are you sure" "fine, stupid thing ain't running" Paul went to the back of his car and pulled out his tools. Next thing he knew the vehicle started. "Thanks" the man said. "Um I'm Paul by the way." "Daryl" "sorry about everything earlier I've had a rough day and well it keeps getting worse." Paul walked to his car and tried to crank it. Nothing. "Looks like you need help too I guess" Daryl laughed and walked to the front of the car. "Batteries dead, you'll have to get another ride and come back for it." "Thank you so much" Paul reached for his phone and remembered he left it at Tara's. "Look I know this nights been horrible but would you happen to be able to give me a ride?" He asked Daryl. "I guess where to?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated<3 and this is my first time writing so tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
